


Not so black & white

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Bonnie Bennett, Bisexuality, Bonnie is a newbie witch, Caroline is caring, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Changing the past, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury AU, Charlie has a crush on Hope, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Hayley Marshall should be saved, Hayley cannot die, Hope can save the world, Hope is the goal, Liv Parker is a witch, References to Supernatural (TV), Sam Winchester Centric, Sam Winchester in mystic falls, Sam Winchester meets Hope, Sam and Dean don't hunt together, Time Travelling Castiel (Supernatural), Tyler Lockwood has a crush on Liv Parker, Tyler is a new werewolf, Witch Bonnie Bennett, back to the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: The world of Supernatural has been summarized in the first chapter, along with a few changes I made for my alternate universe.Sam Winchester goes to Mystic Falls, and then the "hunting supernatural" part gets tricky, since it is not so black and white anymore.There are good vampires, lonely kid werewolves and lost witches with no choice to cope with their powers.Sam realizes that they never asked for this amd deserve a chance to just "be".





	1. Then

**Author's Note:**

> You can skip the first chapter if you know the "Supernatural" universe by heart like I do.  
> After the brief summary, I send Sam off to Mystic Falls; since in my AU, Sam and Dean never hunted together. Dean is a man of letter, Sam hunts alone after Jessica's death.

Sam Winchester was a talented, humble and beautiful person with a secret past. He has a brother named Dean Winchester who hunts monsters that go bump in the night.

For over a century, the secret society of the "Men of letters" have existed and the Winchester family had been it's leader, along with the support of Sam's mother's side of the family, the Campbells. Now that Dean has received the legacy from another Man of Letters called Larry, he basically spends all his time hunting alongside the other Men of Letters in the infamous secret bunker, which harbours many secrets.

None of this concerns Sam though. Not directly, yet at least. Ever since his mother died when he was an infant, his father raised both Sam and Dean to be hunters. But Sam took an out, went to Stanford and graduated law school with an amazing score. 

Then his girlfriend Jessica died of the same reason his mother had died, the yellow-eyed-demon Azazel. This set a fire in Sam's bones, metaphorically of course. He didn't join the men of letters, but accepted a few tricks that he learnt and became a hunter on his own.

Right now he was off to Mystic Falls, where there have been sighting of the supernatural. Deaths have been reported vaguely, too many animal attacks for Virginia and besides, he could use the change of scenery.

To blend in and get into the base of the supernatural operation, he took admission in the Whitmore College. With his marks, it took him half a day to be accepted.

"Virginia?" Dean snarled in his own brotherly way. 

Sam chuckles, "Could be worse. Plus, a case is a case." 

Dean looked up, " and since when have we taken an admission to work a case."

Sam rolls his eyes, " _We_ have never done any hunt together. _You_ are 28, you can pass for FBI. I am 22, _I_ gotta get in the hard way. No fake badges or credit card frauds for me. "

So off he goes to Mystic Falls to uncover secrets of the supernatural life, where his world turns upside down, obviously.

**Now**

As Sam drives his car away, Dean cannot help but wonder about his little Sammy's safety. So he asks a certain powerful friends to get some heavenly help and look after his little brother. 

 _A gift to the world_ by "Loveless" plays in Sam's car in the distance.

 


	2. Now : First look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces the world of "The vampire diaries", with a little twist since this is my universe.  
> In my AU, Caroline was turned into a vampire by Katherine right after she graduated high school.  
> That way, the first day of college in Whitmore, is her first time around so many humans.  
> Elena is human, Bonnie's a witch and Tyler is a werewolf. Bonnie is struggling with her new powers just as Tyler is struggling with his werewolf rage.

Caroline Forbes hates Katherine Pierce. There, I said it. She cannot stand the idea that someone would turn her into a vampire without her permission. Katherine might have Elena's face (Elena is Caroline's bestie, Katherine is Elena's doppleganger who looks exactly like her); but to force feed her vampire blood to Caroline and pushing a pillow on her face, that is cold blooded murder. Plus, now she has this uncontrollable thirst for human blood.

[Left: Elena & Right: Katherine]

I mean, human blood! That is downright barbaric. Caroline was a fan of Dracula, ironic indeed.

It's been a rollercoaster since the salvatores left town and Caroline's friends were left in a mess of unprecedented powers.

One of such examples:

_Bonnie and Caroline were walking down the park where someone catcalled them. Ever a feminist, Caroline looked the guy right in the eye and gave an angry look. But suddenly his hair caught fire and he ran for his life, before pressing his head to the fountain._

_Caroline turned to look at Bonnie and saw her shaking._

[Left: Bonnie & Right: Caroline]

_"Bon! What happened? Did you do that?" Care panicked._

_Bonnie took a deep breath and answered with a small voice " I think I did, but I didn't mean to Care I swear. I was angry and it just happened. Sorry."_

_Caroline gave her a sympathetic look and put her arms around Bonnie, "oh my dear feminist witch, you can't go around setting fires to all the assholes of America. No one would be left. "_

_They both chuckled despite themselves and kept walking._

* * *

Elena Gilbert was the only human left in her group of friends, well, Matt was there too but he was her ex, so she tried to avoid Matt. 

She saw Tyler walking up the stairs so she called out, "Hey! How is it going?" Tyler stopped in his tracks and lowered his voice, " You really wanna know? I almost put a dent in our truck today. I didn't wolf out but this Superman thing is getting out of hands man."

[Tyler and Elena]

Elena didn't know what to do say, so she took another path, " How about Olivia? Did you ask her out yet? She is the only one who understands you know. "

Tyler shrugs, "Liv is a witch, she is supposed to hate abominations like me. Besides, I killed someone, how does a person go from there to asking a girl out?"

Elena sighed and watched him walk away.

Studies seemed almost too normal now.


	3. We are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two world collide.  
> In which, someone from the supernatural universe makes a cameo and sets things in motion.  
> Also, Bonnie is an iconic bisexual queen.

Sam parked his car in the Whitmore college hostel's parking lot. As he strides his figure outside and walks over to the office, Caroline could swear that some girls aggresively fanned themselves.

Elena and Bonnie joined Care in the hallway and they all stopped to look at this tall guy in his three layered clothing. 

"He is perfect", muses Elena. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You said that about both the Salvatores. "

Caroline chuckled, " I mean, even I can't deny that the Salvatores set the standards pretty high here. This guy looks like he can break all the records though."

Elena proudly beamed at Bonnie who shut up now and they all just stared at him.

Long hair, beautiful eyes, really tall yet ever so polite when some guy purposefully bumped into him.

"He looks so strong, doesn't he?" Olivia "Liv" Parker joined them now, approving the new arrival.

[Liv Parker]

Elena enthusiastically welcomed her in their group, especially after knowing how Tyler feels about her. Although Bonnie had a crush on Liv initially, she understood that she was not Liv's type and now things are not that awkward anymore. 

Caroline smiled at Liv and said, "So that is your type huh?"

Bonnie blushed at the implication but Liv didn't seem to mind, "Duh! Look at him, looks like he is straight down from Olympus or something. "

Bonnie nodded now, "He truly looks like a Greek beauty." 

As Sam entered the office, Caroline set off to find everything she can about him.

* * *

Sam settled in his assigned dorm room and drew a devil's trap right under the mattress, just in case. He poured holy water in the beer bottles and absentmindedly put a hand on his anti Demon possession tattoo.

One can't be too safe. He even had plenty of salt to lock away ghosts and carried a pistol full of rock salt just in case.

However, his operations would not ideally take place in class hours, he still carries necessary stuff everywhere.

A sudden flicker of light threw him off balance and he instinctively took his gun out. There was a high pitched sound and sound of wings.

 


	4. Oh Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain quirky gossip queen appears in Sam's life and he feels a little bit at home with her company.  
> A few surface level secrets immerge about the apparently perfect looking girl squad that we know and love.

Castiel, an angel of the Lord was also friends with Dean Winchester. He was able to flap his wings and go anywhere on Earth in a matter of seconds. So, it was nothing to him when Dean requested Cas to show up on his brother.

Sam put his gun down, "Cas? Geez, you scared the crap out of me." 

Castiel looked confused and he pressed his burrows together, "I made you so afraid that you eliminated your bowel?"

Sam laughed so loudly that Castiel pouted and sat down on a bed. Then Sam realized his mistake and said, "Sorry I didn't mean to mock you. It's just, no Cas, that's a figure of speech. I was just, alarmed."

Castiel said, " I have come to see how you have settled in. Are the fellow students cooperative?"

Sam shrugged, " Didn't really talk to anyone yet. So, Dean sent you huh? An angel to watch over me?"

Castiel seriously answered, " I would always watch over you Sam, whether Dean requests that of me or not."

When Sam reassured Cas that he would call upon him whenever Sam was in need, Castiel was satisfied.

Sam smiled at him and Castiel disappeared.

* * *

Deciding to mix up a little, Sam hit the college cafe. He noticed a group of girls laughing and staring at him. A few big guys , jocks for sure, were eyeing him suspiciously. So he decided to hit the nerd section.

A red haired girl was playing some sort of a video game, Sam decided to sit next to her and watch the crowd. His aim was to see any alarming behavior of the supernatural sort.

The girl immediately took her headphone off and turned to Sam, "What is the full form of a TARDIS?"

Sam blinked and took a second too long to answer, "Um, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. But why.....?"

[Doctor who reference]

She smiled, " Had to check. Wannabe nerds cannot sit beside me. I'm Charlie Bradbury by the way, hacker, LARPer and really famous among women."

Sam chuckles, "Sam Winchester, almost lawyer, local history buff and really famous among nerds."

Charlie says, "Don't be humble. I see those chicks over there. Those two were eyeing you." She gestures at Elena and Caroline.

Sam says, " Who? The over shadowed brunette and Regina George over there? I think I'll pass."

Charlie becomes serious now, " The brunette just lost her parents and both her ex boyfriends left town. The blonde over there is the sweetest person you will ever meet, she is the backbone of lost teens here."

Sam was embarrassed now, "Got it. Don't judge a book by it's cover. So what about you? The other brunette over near Liv Parker seems to be eyeing  _you."_

Charlie smirked, " Don't be jealous. She might like you too, bi you see. Besides, how do you know Liv Parker?"

Sam said, " I don't know her as such but some guy over there was transfixed by her. I gotta admit, she is really pretty. But yeah, not my type."

Charlie asked, " what is your type?"

Sam shrugged, "I guess someone down to earth. Then again, I probably shouldn't judge Liv by her prettiness either."

Charlie nods, "People here surprise you. Oh and for your information, Tyler Lockwood is the jock that is obsessed with Liv. I know gossips if you are interested."

[Tyler and Liv]

Sam just shakes his head and loses himself into the local history books of mystic falls.

There were quite a few surprises in the lores.

 


	5. Glimpse of the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not take place in Mystic Falls, 2011. It takes place in the future , concerning the timeline of "Legacies". This how is also in the same universe as The Vampire diaries.  
> There are many surprise cameos from both the fandoms and if my introduction to them confuse you, please look up the fandom powered wiki. Otherwise, the story is still Sam centric and revolves around Mystic Falls in it's essence.

Castiel was approached by the archangels in heaven to oversee a grave matter, concerning none other than Klaus Mikaelson. He was a thousand year old vampire, responsible for siring most of the vampires in Mystic Falls. He was also a werewolf, hence, he was officially the first of his kind, a  _hybrid._  

Sam and Dean Winchester or the men of letters before their time, didn't know that hybrids even existed. Hence it was upon heaven to take care of a particular mess that Klaus started.

Uriel told Cas, "Hunters cannot be involved. You know the rules. The more we give away to the apes, the more they becomes aware of our weaknesses. "

Cas asked, " How is Klaus Mikaelson a weakness? If anything, he needs to be exterminated. I do not understand why let him live for a thousand years anyway. .. ."

Anael was restless, "We are angels, not servants. We only interfere when humans cannot make do. Klaus is a legacy, his existence cannot be wiped. He has contributed in Pompeii, Titanic, Napoleon's troop and many other historical affairs that would be different if it weren't for him. That is not the point. "

Cas was confused and angry. All his superior angels liked to withdraw important information and guide him through fog and dust. Anael and Uriel were the worst players in such mind games.

Uriel said, "The point is, that you won't kill Klaus, or any Mikaelson for that matter. You will indirectly contribute in saving one of them."

Cas was furious, " Saving a Mikaleson? Who! The witch sister who has killed many ancient witches or the rebellious brother who has bodes lined up from Lebanon to Alaska?"

Anael smirked, " Not the originals. Not Freya or Kol. You will save mama Cresant, the alpha wolf who was Mikaleson by marraige. Hayley Marshall-Mikaelson. "

Cas asked, " How?"

Uriel gave him a look that said,  _you know how._

If Dean were here, he would say "back to the Future Cas!" 

* * *

**Meanwhile in 2028**

Hope Mikaleson was the tribrid daughter of Klaus and Hayley Mikaleson. Bot her her parents were hybrids and she was born into the most ancient bloodline of witches, so she contained vampire genes like healing, she also triggered her werewolf side by accidentally killing a man, but in all flesh and bloodiness, she was still a human.

The extent of her power right now was endless source of magic and her werewolf strength. Castiel knew that this woman can change the course lf history and kick-ass in any timeline at all. If and when she becomes a vampire, she will be unstoppable as a true tribrid.

Hence, Castiel decided to convince her instead.

Hope was sitting in her dorm room in the Salvatore boarding school, where she suddenly noticed the light flicker. At first she thought nothing of it, but then she heard it.

Wings flapping.

Then like no magic she has ever seen, a guy in a trenchcoat appeared in front of her. She immediately went to defence mode and attacked the guy with full force, since he looks powerful who was able to penetrate the walls of the magic warded boarding school like it was nothing.

Castiel smiled and Hope was shook at how unaffected he was.

Hope was scared now, "Who the hell are you huh? Smiling like a sociopath in my dorm room? How are you immune to my magic?"

Castiel shook his head and understood that it was time to explain. He could not risk her getting frisky or angry.

"Quite the contract Hope, I am not associated with Hell. I've come from heaven to ask you a favour, for you are the most powerful being in your time whose soul remains intact. I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord, and I require your assistance. I mean you no harm. Please refrain from using your powers, witches cannot hurt angels."

Hope sat down in shock.

Angels?

_**Angels?** _

"Wait here. Don't go anywhere." She dashed out of the room and went to the library. She read through every book she could find from Alaric's restricted section and they were almost useless. Except one tiny information that made her skin crawl.

She went upstairs again and saw that Castiel was still standing there.

"Wow. You really didn't even sit down?" Hope asked.

Cas said, " I do not tire. Now tell me, where did you go?"

Hope frowned, " Is it true then? Angels exist and the world is still so crappy? What do you guys even do?"

Cas gave her a death glare that made Hope shut up.

"We do not clean up humanity's endless messes if that's what you mean. We are not servants. We watch over you and only interfere to stop horrible anomalies. Your mother's death is one of them."

Hope's eyes shoots up at him and Cas can see both agony and curiosity in them.

Cas smiles sympathetically, "I'm guessing you're in?"

Hope says, "Prove it. Prove that you actually are, an angel. Prove that you can save my mother. Because to do that, we have to go back jn time. Time of her death."

Castiel grants Hope's wish by displaying his wings through a form of astral projection showing them through his shadows. This reminds him of the first time he showed his wings to Dean.

Hope nods and dryly swallows. 

"Now for the time part...." Cas muses.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Who the hell is Sam Winchester?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"With all the blood I lost with you  
>  It drowns the love I thought I knew  
> The lost dreams are buried in my sleep for him" _  
> \- Ellie Goulding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my alternate universe, Caroline and Tyler never dated, never even had any feelings for each other. Caroline remained human till she graduated high school and was turned into a vampire by Katherine after applying for college.

Caroline was having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that some tall guy just came outta nowhere and took the top position in History class. Caroline was a control freak, she liked to win, and she did.

But Sam Winchester was seriously a walking encyclopedia of random historical and mythological data and even Caroline had to be impressed, despite herself.

After class where Sam staright out flattened all the girls and the teacher with his incredible knowledge, humble nature and cute dimple (Caroline doesn't think he is all that cute TBH) ; she decided to show him his competition. 

"Congrats on the Q & A Winchester." Caroline said in a firm voice, trying not to be rude in displaying her envy. 

Sam winced a little at the tone of her voice but said, "Oh, um, thanks. It's Sam by the way." He was taken aback at the mention of his last name, like he is her enemy or something.

Caroline smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes, "I know. I'm Caroline Forbes. Drama major. History and English are my fields, you'll see me again. "

With that, she walked away, leaving Sam in a confused state of mind. Whether she just flirted, challenged or randomly gave information about her, he wasn't sure. 

A voice came up from behind Sam, "Whoa!" 

Sam turned and saw Charlie Bradbury taking her headphones off. That can't be a good sign.

"What is the Barbie's problem with you? " she wondered out loud. 

Sam shrugged, " Didn't seem so bad. A little threatened maybe."

Charlie said, " Well she is brilliant, I'll give her that. Back in Mystic Falls High School, she was captain of the cheerleading squad, head of the dance committees, Mystic Falls beautification committee and  **Miss Mystic Falls!** "

Sam served her a look that says, " seriously? "

Charlie looked a little embarrassed, " I wrote a piece on all the popular jocks and cheerleaders for the yearbook. "

" Yeah and turns our you're crushing a little bit on one of them. " Sam laughed. 

Charlie rolled her eyes, " No, not on Caroline! Come on Sam, enough gossip for one day. You have to take her up on her challenge and show her how brilliant you are. I will be your eyes and ears, the amazing hacker that I am. You go study English now."

Sam put his hands up in a surrending position like there's a gun pointed at him and Charlie laughed. He was glad to have made a good friend in this strange town.

* * *

Liv was secretly practising magic with Bonnie when Elena walked in on them. 

"Elena! What if someone saw us?" Liv snarled.

" Leave her alone would you? She is okay to visit us." Bonnie instantly jumped at Elena's defense.

Elena made puppy dog eyes at Liv, "Please? One little trick?"

"What is this, Hogwarts?" Liv smirked but listened to her.

She put her hands up and Elena floated in the air. Bonnie clapped and Elena had a huge grin on her face.

"Oh wow! Thank youuu!" Elena said as Liv put her down.

That's when Tyler and Caroline entered, "The real question is", Caroline mused, "who will win if there's witch vs witch contest."

Elena laughed and Liv looked a little uncomfortable.

"Great, vampire and a werewolf. It was bad enough that there's a human in our witch practice..." Liv started.

" Oh quit your bickering would you? You love Elena and they are all my closest friends. You're safe. Nobody is outing you. Chill." Bonnie said.

Elena shrugged and then put her hands on Liv's shoulder, as a gesture to show that she loves her too. 

[A/N : Elena and Liv are not a ship. They are just new friends. Here, the word "love" is used loosely like friends do.]

Caroline said, "Hey Liv, sorry that your coven has made it hard for you trust others, but even though we are not friendly species, we are here for you."

Tyer said, "Yeah, friendship can Trump century old species rivalry right?"

Bonnie giggled, " I hope that wasn't sarcasm."

Suddenly the whole room started to go nuts. All the lights started flickering, the air tasted like metal, there was a high picked sound and the windows started rattling.

Elena looked scared, "Whatever it is you're doing Liv, it's not funny." 

Tyler said, " It's not her. She isn't chanting kr anything."

Caroline looked at Bonnie now, " Bonnie? Didn't you learn non verbal spells?" 

Bonnie was even more on alert " It is not me guys. What the hell is happening?"

Behind Castiel, Hope Mikaelson emerged. 

She was spellbound, "You are Lizzie and Josie's mother! Miss Forbes! Oh my goodness you are Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. You're a witch and you...."

Hope trailed off as she realized how many spoilers she was giving away.

Liv and Bonnie were shielding Elena, the most vulnerable member of their group. 

"What do you think you are doing Hope?" Cas asked angrily.

Hope was overwhelmed at the whole thing, " Sorry, sorry. I know. I hate spoilers anyways."

Caroline blinked " Who in the name of Albus Dumbledore do you two thing you are?"

Castiel looked confused, " I don't understand that reference."

Hope was so done with this shit so she started explaining everything.

* * *

"I'm sorry. Did you just mention  _time travelling?_ " Liv was vaguely intrigued yet in disbelief.

The others seemed to have wrapped their head around the whole thing about angels and tribrids.

Elena looked genuinely scared now, "Oh crap. You're not like your father are you?"

Hope smiled now, " Miss Gilbert please. I would never hurt you, never. I'm sorry for the curse lifting thing dad did to you but trust me, he has never had the opportunity to even teach me anything other than painting."

Caroline looked surprised, " Klaus taught you how to paint? He was pretty good at it."

Bonnie chuckled, remembering the old flames of Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline blushed and Tyler was a little unimpressed.

"He killed my mother." He bluntly stated.

Hope again looked flustered at the hate comments against her dead father ,"Look , he did a lot of horrible things and now he is dead. Regardless he was my father and II miss him. That is not why I'm cane here from 2026. I'm back in time to save my mother."

Caroline asked, "Hayley died? I'm so sorry."

Elena said, "You never liked her."

Hope looked at both of them and gave a look that said " shut up already."

Castiel put a hand up and everybody shut up immediately.

"This discussion is pointless. We are sent to save a woman whose death will bring about anomalies in the course of future events. For our plan to succeed, we must make sure to change a particular course of action that is going to take place in this timeline."

Elena softly asked, " What action?"

Impatient now, Hope asked, " First of all, who is this Sam Winchester?"

 

 


	7. Meeting the competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, so far Caroline, Bonnie, Elena , Liv and Tyler are somewhat a loose group; who are astonished at the sudden revelation that Hope Mikaelson is the future daughter of notorious hybrid Klaus Mikaelson. Not only that, Hope, a tribrid (a witch and a werewolf with vampire blood), has been brought to the past by an angel of the Lord, Castiel.  
> Castiel's intention in bringing Hope to the past is altering the past according to heaven's orders and change the death of Hope's mother Hayley. Saving Hayley requires the cooperation of Caroline and friends, along with our _not-so-friendly_ neighborhood hunter Sam Winchester.

Caroline scoffed, "Excuse you, why do you need the help of that newbie? Aren't you an all powerful entity? " Her friends all gaped at Castiel and Hope.

Hope replied, "Castiel cannot physically interfere, the face of his vessel cannot be seen by people in the past, as in, my past, your present. "

Elena asked, " vessel? What do you mean?"

Castiel said, "Jimmy Novak, he was a devout Christian, he prayed for years to assist the Lord, and said yes to me when I asked him to let me in on his humanly form, since he is my true vessel. "

Tyler cleared his throat, " So, um, mister, um, your highness, why do you need a vessel?"

Castiel smiled a little, "For I cannot appear in my true angelic form to you, your senses are not prepared to see me or hear my voice. My form is a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, my true form is the seize of the Chrysler Building in New York. "

Hope smirked, " show off!"

As if reading her mind, Hope raised her hand towards Liv and flew her across the room, "don't. My powers are beyond your capability and Castiel is immune to all of the supernatural beings. If you don't wanna help, leave, silently."

Bonnie gasped, " Liv what the hell!"

Caroline impatiently walked towards Hope and said, "Just tell us what you need us for and what's the deal with Sam Winchester? "

Hope said, " I'm not entirely sure but he has a role. Something he does or we stop him from doing, can save my mom. Will you help me?"

Tyler said, " Hayley doesn't deserve to die. She should know her daughter. I'm in."

Caroline and Elena nodded.

Bonnie looked at Castiel, " Why does heaven care?"

He sighed, "Her death could cause Klaus and Elijah to go into such distress, that their combined wrath would bring disaster upon the world. It would be on a global scale, much like the apocalypse, only non biblical."

Bonnie instantly said, " Of course we will help."

Hope gives Liv a death stare as a last warning, "Hey! Strawberry locks, you in?"

Liv clearly disliked the name, but nodded. Finally Hope put her down.

"Let's change the timeline."

* * *

Charlie was crushing over Bonnie Bennett since she laid her eyes on the witch. Charlie was exposed to the Supernatural existence of mystic falls when her best friend forgot about her biggest crush Stefan Salvatore. Turns out he was a vampire and he compelled her bestie to forget. 

She found out that Bonnie and her posse were Supernatural beings, when they were unharmed from a possible fatal accident of the school bus. And what else, the others in the accident forgot how they even got out alive. 

So, Charlie hacked into their emails and found Elena thanking Olivia for saving her life. Liv replied that she would have helped everyone else too if Caroline the vampire (what?) didn't jump in with her super speed and strength, to get everyone out. Bonnie put the fire out, and apparently even cast a spell on the streets so that cars don't skit there anymore. Then Caroline made everyone forget everything unusual.

Charlie wasn't going to out them to Sam or anyone else, since they helped rather than destroy. Such powerful beings as the protected of the school, ain't a bad arrangement at all.

However, as soon as she met the "new transfer student" (my ass) Hope Mikaelson, Charlie knew that Hope was more scary, powerful and mysterious than anyone she ever met. Caroline was very careful around Hope and the Supernatural posse totally hung on to Hope's every word.

Plus, her Auburn hair and full lips were so goddamn distracting. Charlie was so gone.

"Dude! Could you drool any harder?" Enter Sam Winchester.

Charlie punched him lightly on the torso, " shut up Fabio. She is, well, unusually mysterious. That's all."

Sam laughs, " Yup. Mystery, red hair, new student = hot date. Come on, you know you like her."

Charlie said, What if I'm not her type? What if you are?"

Sam said, " I think we both are."

Charlie widened her eyes, " How do you know?"

Sam shrugged, "Well, first of all, she didn't miss Tyler's biceps but she is also eyeing Liv's  you know what."

Charlie rolled her eyes, " Liv has magnificent boobs, you can say it."

Sam blushed, " Uhm, not my type. Anyway, Hope swings both ways , mark my words."

Unfortunately, Charlie was more concerned about her killer apetite, rather than sexual."

* * *

Sam took his bag, said goodbye to Charlie and was heading home. Suddenly Castiel appears and stands in the middle of the road, looking up at Sam with his blue eyes.

"Sam Winchester." He said with raw gruff voice.

Sam was not surprised, " Where have you been Cas"

The guy straightened up, "I'm only doing heavenly duties. Hope is here."

Sam nodded, " I noticed."

Cas continues," She is attracting a lot of attention with her mere air of leadership. At this rate, anything she does would be closely monitored by all he students here. I need you to befriend her."

Sam asks, " Does she know about me?"

Castiel replied after a long pause, " not enough."

* * *

~The next day~

Hope decided to track Sam down without the help of Miss Forbes, Gilbert or Bennett. She wanted to alter as little of the past as possible. 

Sam didn't have any classes with Hope yet and as per Castiel's orders, he has waited till she decided to meet Sam herself.

 When Hope went to Sam's music class, she met a red haired nerdy girl, who said that Sam just left. Then Hope followed the girl in hopes of finding him (pun intended). It seemed like he had disappeared into thin air since Hope decided to tell him everything.

Castiel said no magic, so locator spells are a no. Hope is horrible with a decade old technology, the past is not a good time to meddling around with the GPS in the phones.

The whole day, Sam spent avoiding her, so that Hope gets more time to make up her mind whether to hate Sam or not.  Finally, when classes ended and the school was nearly empty, a frustrated and mad Hope saw the tall, gorgeous, young hunter.

Hope crossed her arms, "History is being made and you are running from it."

Sam smiled, " excuse me?"

" Don't play dumb. You know who I am." She said.

Sam nodded, " I only know your name but you know quite a few spoilers don't you?"

 [My edit y'all, from the own Pinterest collection of yours truly.]

Hope said, "Well, so do you."

Sam said, "What has Castiel told you so far?"

It was Hope's turn to be surprised as her jaw hit the floor, "Wait a minute,  _you know Castiel?_ " 


	8. Don't be coy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Hope and Sam form somewhat of a treaty. 
> 
> ~The road so far~
> 
> Long story short, so far Caroline, Bonnie, Elena , Liv and Tyler are somewhat a loose group; who are astonished at the sudden revelation that Hope Mikaelson is the future daughter of notorious hybrid Klaus Mikaelson. Not only that, Hope, a tribrid (a witch and a werewolf with vampire blood), has been brought to the past by an angel of the Lord, Castiel.  
> Castiel's intention in bringing Hope to the past is altering the past according to heaven's orders and change the death of Hope's mother Hayley. Saving Hayley requires the cooperation of Caroline and friends, along with our not-so-friendly neighborhood hunter Sam Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, Death  
> Well I am Death, none can excel  
> I'll open the door to heaven or hell
> 
> My name is death and the end is near..... "

Sam bit his lips and thought, "oops, busted."

Hope was standing in front of him, arms crossed,not reacting well to the news that he already knows Castiel but she had no idea.

Sam tries to manage the situation, "Don't take it personally. He is an angel, he knows everyone. Now, whom he shows up in front is up to him."

Hope hung her head lowly and looked upset.

"I know you're disappointed that you're not the only special human he showed up to. But hear me,you are very unique." Sam tries to assure her.

Hope makes a smug face, " yeah,very unique. The abomination who ends the world. "

Sam smiled, "You're looking at another abomination yourself. I was the boy with the demon blood, the one who..."

"Winchester! You're Sam  _Winchester?_ You broke the last seal of the door to the devil's cage? Don't worry, I read history in our school for the Supernatural beings, I was always on your side. " She looked despite herself.

Sam looked confused at that. He squinted his hazel eyes a little and suddenly Hope's gorgeous features hit him hard in the chest.

_She hasn't been born yet. Stop it Sam. It'd be wrong._

".... from the beginning it was Dean who broke the first seal. He started the apocalypse in the first place. If it weren't for Dean, you wouldn't set Lucifer free. I read the Winchesters gospel...  **what are you looking at?** " Hope snapped her finger in front of Sam's eyes.

Sam's attention was fixated on Hope's beautiful Auburn hair, eyes and sometimes he saw her full and plump lips move , but couldn't hear speak. He was too lost in her magic.

"Sam!" Hope's voice brought him back to earth.

Sam cleared his throat and remembered how Hope said something about his brother, so he improvised to not get caught.

"Enough about my brother. What do you plan to do, now that you have the vampire, wolf and two witches? " Sam said like nothing happened.

Hope raised her eyebrows but decided not to comment on what just happened.

"Well, what else? We wait till mom comes to mystic falls. Don't tell Liv, but Tyler is going to make out with Mom. "

Hope made a face after saying that, at the same time Sam said " ew".

Then they both laughed.

 


End file.
